This disclosure relates to authorization of services and particularly to authorizing a service using a portable memory device to authorize a device, such as a print device, to perform a service such as a document printing service.
Traditional on-demand service solutions require specific hardware to initiate a device service. For example, in on-demand print solutions, a currency acceptor device may be connected to the foreign device interface (FDI) port of a multi-function peripheral (MFP), or a card reader is connected to the MFP, to enable reading of an external medium. These solutions usually require expensive hardware and/or a complex backend system to handle the payment authorization process. Further, solutions with a card reader may be vulnerable to fraud as a hacker that attaches special equipment to the card reader can duplicate the information embedded in the external medium.
This document describes a system that may address the issues described above.